Auto dealerships today may physically deploy personnel to inspect vehicles for various purposes. For example, some dealerships may determine the trade-in value of a vehicle by having personnel make a quick inspection of the vehicle for damages. Additionally, when customers request to test-drive, rent, or lease a vehicle, dealership personnel may inspect the vehicle before and after the vehicle, e.g., to ensure that the vehicle was returned in the same condition.
Having personnel to inspect vehicles in such manner may add to the bottom line costs for auto dealerships. Furthermore, having to deal with auto dealership personnel may affect the experience of customers. Systems and methods are needed to overcome one or more of the shortcomings presented above.